Teach Me How to Drive
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Sakura had failed her driver's test and now she had the most obnoxious, self centered man she'd ever met teaching her, Sasuke Uchiha. Strangely, things end up getting X rated between the two of them and she finds there is a shift she does know how to work.


**This was inspired from when I had to take my driver's test a couple of years ago. Yes I failed and my father was not understanding at all on why I was so upset -_-. Smh dads.**

* * *

A window was let down and pink hair filtered gently around a soft face. The warm air brushed over high cheekbones, somewhat cooling a fiery temper despite its temperature. Propping an elbow on the door frame, she exhaled and gazed at the cloudless blue sky. It was such a beautiful day and yet she was still unhappy, but she had every right to be.

"Unbelievable," the upset woman seethed as she sat back in the passenger's seat of her friend's black Acura. "I can't believe I failed."

"Not surprising."

Viridian orbs glared at the man driving; he was so infuriating! Sasuke Uchiha was a freaking jack ass. She didn't even want him to be there when she took her driver's test in the first place because she knew he would only make her more nervous than she already was, but unfortunately all her other friends were busy that day. Her best friends Naruto and Ino had to work. Shikamaru wasn't home when she called and Hinata's little sister had the car that morning.

The only person she had left to call was the guy who was now sitting next to her, every once in a while gazing over at her through dark eyes.

Of course she couldn't concentrate with Sasuke there. He had been her crush for years and it wasn't until recently that she had gotten over it after they graduated high school. Both of them were now eighteen and moving forward with their lives, but this was something Sakura had kind of put off and was just now realizing just how much she needed it. She had studied for hours, but it turned out she just needed more practice is all. That was fine, unfortunately she had always been emotional and it was only natural that she was a little less than pissed that she failed.

The excited woman had accidentally brushed one of the cones and that was disqualifying, but the biggest mistake she made was that she went the wrong way when there was a one way sign. Sakura looked at it, but for some reason her mind told her it was okay because it was just the area they were supposed to work with. When the driving instructor reminded her that she was told at the beginning to follow the signs, she sure felt like an idiot. Messing up was annoying, but the determined woman was already ready to try again. She would have the same day if she had been able to.

"I took a day off of work just so you could fail; the test isn't even that hard."

Sakura grit her teeth and tried to calm her nerves. Why it was that people annoyed you the most when you were already irritated? Did that make any sense? It didn't to her at all. She made a mistake so sue her; it wasn't like she was the first person to fail. She was having a hard time remembering just why she was head over heels for this guy for so long. Watching Sasuke run his fingers through his spiky raven locks as he gave her the sideways glance that made her heart speed up, she suddenly remembered: he was just gorgeous.

That ebony hair and matching eyes, a body that would make any girl swoon and it had in high school. The non-caring attitude attracted them as well; however, she didn't like that part of him. He was too blunt and didn't care about the feelings of others. He hardly smiled, only a smirk and that was when he was pissing off Naruto. The blonde was quick to blow up so it was easy for him to get under his skin. It was funny that despite all that, they were really close friends. If someone called Sasuke and told him that Naruto was in the hospital, he would be there in a heartbeat and Naruto felt the same way. It was actually because of Naruto that Sakura had been introduced to Sasuke. She remembered like it was yesterday...

_"Hey teme," Naruto said while leaning back in his chair and waving a hand at the blushing girl with bubble gum colored hair. "This is Sakura, a friend of mine." _

_The day before she had practically shaken Naruto into introducing her to Sasuke when she found out they were friends. She had finally confided in him about who she liked, and she was extremely surprised when she found out that Naruto talked to him on a regular basis and that they even had classes together. Then there she was at their homeroom class knowing she was supposed to be running errands since that period she was an office aide. Sakura had thought about making a fake pass for Sasuke, but decided against it because she wouldn't know what to say once they exited the classroom. _

_"Hi, Sasuke," she said shyly. "It's nice to meet you." _

_She had made sure to look the part just for that day, wearing tight fitting jeans and a snug back top with a slightly low v cut to show off a little cleavage, but not enough for her to get in trouble. Her hair had been straightened, silver bracelets garnished her wrist, and she wore matching silver flats because she heard that Sasuke liked short girls. _

_Sasuke gave her a once over before turning away. "Yeah." _

_Sakura was shocked that he was so rude, but not exactly surprised since she had heard about his cold attitude. Still couldn't she get a hello or something at least? She decided that maybe if she tried harder, he would be a little more willing to talk to her. Standing in front of him and Naruto who were sitting side by side, the pink-haired girl continued to talk to Naruto and attempted to get Sasuke involved. He kept looking away, seemingly bored with the conversation. He continuously fingered the collar of his plaid shirt then finally put his head down to sleep. _

_Sakura realized she wasn't getting anywhere and decided to leave. Naruto smacked Sasuke across the back of head. "Oi teme, Sakura is leaving." _

_He sat up and frowned at Naruto. Sakura took this moment to kiss Naruto on the cheek like she sometimes did and moved to do the same thing to Sasuke, but the bell rang and he stood, knocked over Naruto's chair which he was still leaning back in, and exited without saying a word, leaving a very embarrassed Sakura and a ranting Naruto._

Good times...and they only got better as high school continued. That incident was back in the tenth grade when she was fifteen. Sasuke soon began hanging out with them outside of school and Naruto had started dating the adorably shy girl named Hinata. Sakura couldn't believe how different they were even in appearance like Hinata's hair was a dark purple while her own was light pink. Then there was Ino, the bleach blonde, loud mouth, gossiping girl of their group. They were all close friends and Sakura could still see her sky blue eyes lighting up with excitement when she had heard the latest gossip on someone who was deemed popular.

Shikamaru was the laziest one out of all of them, there was barely a time you found him awake. He didn't care much for homework although he could ace any test given to him whether he studied or not. He was a lazy genius basically and to Sakura's surprise, he had Ino's attention. Even they started dating their junior year. Sakura felt so alone, but then again Sasuke still did not have a girlfriend. She had finally decided to tell him how she felt about him and when she did, he brushed her off like it was nothing. It had hurt her more than anything that he could walk away without saying a word after she poured out her feelings to him.

After graduation, she had pretty much stopped talking to him, only being involved and spending time with her other four friends, but of course then she needed to get her license when _no one_ was available to let her use their car...except Sasuke.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. "You told me you didn't have to work today so stop complaining."

"That's right; I didn't have to work because I took off to help you. Don't be annoying when I did you a favor."

That's was it, she had enough of his taunting. Sakura hadn't asked him to take off of work. In fact she was surprised Sasuke even agreed to help her in the first place. She was sure the adamant guy would say he had something better to do even if he didn't. Sakura was grateful that he helped, but him being such a bastard wasn't making her want to fall before the arrogant man and thank him for being kind enough to let her use his car.

"Stop the car," an irate woman ordered.

He pulled into a gas station and looked over at her. "What now?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she snapped as she stepped out of the vehicle and began walking away.

They were still two miles away from her apartment but she didn't care. With how angry she was, Sakura wouldn't have any problem walking in the heat even it was almost summer time in Florida. Fuming, she shouldered her purse and in her other hand was her paperwork that was kept in a brown envelop. Why in the world was Sasuke so mean? Well she didn't have to deal with it. She was not head over heels for her ex crush anymore. Stepping out of the car was like walking into a burning furnace. Heat waves could be seen in the distance causing everything to look like it was melting. Insects could be heard near the bushes by the gas station and the burning sensation hit her bare shoulders immediately. Sakura already felt like she was going to dissolve into a puddle at any moment.

"So you're going to walk home in this heat?" Sasuke called after her. "That's stupid."

She of course ignored the ass and kept trudging along the burning path once known as a sidewalk next to the road. Her feelings were really hurt despite how much as she tried to convince herself that his opinion didn't matter since he always had a negative one of her. She knew she was only lying to herself. Sakura _did_ care what Sasuke thought of her and it seemed he only saw her as an idiot pretty much. So what if she didn't pass this time? Next time with practice getting her license would be a guaranteed success.

"Sakura get in the car."

Tear filled beryl eyes kept looking straight, ignoring him like he had her for all these years. It kind of felt good to give Sasuke a dose of his own medicine. Sakura knew it didn't feel good and in his mind he was probably a little shocked that she didn't obey him. She swiped her eyes before the tears could fall, smiled, and continued moving.

Sasuke frowned. Was she ignoring him? What the hell was this? He knew the touchy woman was mad and that he was making it worse, but was she really going to insist on walking two miles home in ninety degree weather? Angry or not Sakura should be smart enough to at least let him take her home; any sane girl would. On top of that, she was supposed to be in love with him. That wasn't surprising as many girls are or have been, but usually when he told them to do something, they did it. Sakura had never been like that though. If he said something that hurt her feelings, she didn't run and do what he asked of her the next moment. Once she had even punched him dead in the face for pointing out that her forehead was kind of big. Since she was on the weight lifting team, that punch had enough power behind it to knock him on his ass in front of everyone. That dobe Naruto laughed uncontrollably while he got to his feet and to face the girl who was glaring at him.

Even if he didn't like her that much, he still tolerated her which was more than he had done for any other girl so she should be happy about that. If this was a year ago she would have been; dark eyes watched her move, studying the woman who he knew had loved him. Such a defined figure from keeping in shape, but still being slightly curvy and those white shorts really showed that off. His eyes roamed to her chest that was covered in a dark blue tank. Her breasts were a bit smaller than he liked though.

Tearing his eyes away from her form, Sasuke said, "Get in the car or I'm leaving without you."

She still did not say anything and that made him beyond annoyed. If she wanted to be like that then fine; let her walk home for all he cared. Sakura could be as stubborn as she wanted, but he was not going to beg her. Rolling up his window, he drove off without another word.

"Bye," Sakura scoffed as she continued walking the distance to her apartment.

* * *

Sasuke was highly ticked although it didn't show on his face. That girl was just as annoying as he remembered her. He now saw why he refused to go out with her. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, hell that girl with rosette hair and bright green eyes was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but looks weren't enough for him and that's why he hadn't dated anyone. They hadn't been up to his standards, either they were pretty and stupid or unattractive and annoying. There had only been one girl that he thought about dating and that had been Karin. She was different because she didn't swoon over him like a lot of the other girls did. She was a challenge and although he didn't find her as attractive as Sakura, he liked that she wasn't fawning all over him.

She also had abstract features like Sakura though, having bright red hair and eyes that matched. Sasuke never thought he was the type to be interested in girls who wore glasses, but he guessed he was wrong about that. Only thing that stopped him from dating her was that he found out she was already sleeping with someone; that creepy looking guy with the white hair and abnormally sharp teeth named Suigetsu. He wondered what Karin saw in Suigetsu that she didn't see in him...oh well, her loss.

Sasuke's mind wandered back to the girl who had a crush on him for so long. He had to stop himself from turning around and dragging her in the car against her will. Of course that might get him into some legal trouble since it would be out in the open and most likely she would be screaming at him to let her go, thus making it seem like he was taking her against her will...well that's what it would be, but it was for her own good.

Sasuke flipped open his phone and called the only person he believed would know what to do about this, they answered on the third ring.

"What teme? I'm at work," came the voice on the other line.

"Dobe, what the hell is wrong with Sakura?" he asked, finally arriving at the college dorms where he lived at. They were a little less than two minutes away from where he would have dropped off Sakura. Was it really that hard to just get in the damn car? Stupid woman.

"What did you do bastard?" Naruto exclaimed. A voice in the background of where Naruto was working, most likely it was his manager. "N-no, Tsunade I'm not on the phone again."

Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper a few moments later. "What happened?"

Sasuke told him of what he and the pink-haired woman went through from her failing her driver's test to her deciding she was going to walk the rest of the way to her house.

"You did what?" Naruto hissed. "You hurt feelings and then made her walk home? You're an ass!"

"She refused to get in the car," Sasuke answered. "She's an adult and is free to make whatever decisions she feels like."

What, did he expect him to plead with her like some little weakling? That was not going to happen; he had way too much pride to beg especially when he knew it would put a smile on her face. The just as stubborn man refused to let her win. It wasn't even a competition, but he still wasn't going to give in.

"What did she eat?" Naruto asked seriously. "Do you know if she ate breakfast?"

"She said she would eat afterward. Why does that matter?"

"She's anemic Sasuke," Naruto answered, worry coating his voice. "She'll pass out before she gets halfway home with how hot it is."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Shit, that stupid girl."

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how long she had been walking, but her steps were slowing and her head was starting to feel foggy.

_No don't start this now,_ she pleaded with her body as she attempted to keep walking straight, her vision darkening.

_"I told you to eat before you left!"_ Inner Sakura exclaimed. _"You're going to faint and you haven't even walked that far yet!"_

She knew that Inner was right, light headedness was creeping up on her, making her limbs feel so heavy. Sakura stopped for moment, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. She was breathing heavily and even that took effort. After a few moments she straightened and took a few more steps. Almost immediately she felt the extreme sensation of her strength being zapped and her vision darkened once more. There was no way she could get home like this; not by a long shot. It would be a good idea to get something to eat, but she didn't bother bringing any money thinking that after the test she would go straight home. Well that was what was happening, but not as fast as she wanted it to.

Sakura stumbled along then fell to her knees and hissed as she felt a stinging sensation. There was no way that she was going to make it all the way home like this. She was just contemplating on if there was someone she could call to pick her up when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Sasuke and frowned.

"What do you want?"

He moved over to her side and grasped her arm. "I came to bring you home."

"I'm so glad you care Sasuke," she mocked as she snatched her arm away from him and attempted to walk, but getting up that fast as fatigued as she was caused her world to fade to black.

When she came to she felt someone holding her up and her body felt like that of a rag doll. The exhausted female wasn't sure if she could do anything at that point; it looked like she was going to have to take that ride from Sasuke. She wasn't going to thank him for it though and why should she? He probably just didn't want a guilty conscience or something.

"I'm taking you home whether you want me to or not Sakura," the dark-haired man said as he hauled her up bridal style and walked to the passenger side of his car. Steadying her on her feet, he opened the door and helped her to get in. Sakura pointed behind him. "My papers."

Her purse was still hooked over her shoulder, but when she fell on her knees, she dropped her envelope that she had her papers. She watched for a moment as Sasuke picked it up before heavy lids closed over exhausted emerald eyes.

When he returned to his car and got in the driver's seat, he gazed at Sakura for a moment, her eyes closed and her breathing a little strange. He felt a kind of bad about leaving her to walk home.

_It isn't your fault_, he convinced himself in his mind as he started his car. _You tried to make her come the first time._

He knew what apartment complex she lived in, but had no idea which apartment was hers. Damn his luck. Sakura was basically unconscious and there was only one person that he knew that was constantly at her house besides Naruto. He flipped open his phone once more and called the irritating woman.

"Sasuke? Hey what's up; long time no see."

"There isn't time for that Ino," he answered as he parked in front of the familiar building. "Which apartment does Sakura live in?"

"Isn't she with you? I thought you were letting her use your car for her driver's test today."

"Yeah, but some stuff happened and she fainted from not eating anything today."

Sasuke winced and held the phone away from his ear as the woman yelled _"what!" _loud enough to make his ear ring.

"I'm coming to check on her when I get off in a few hours," Ino responded in the same tone that Naruto had earlier. Did everyone know this woman was anemic except him? Well if she had told him he probably wouldn't have cared anyway. "She lives in building A apartment 22. It's on the second floor."

Sasuke then hung up the phone without saying anything further, he had the information he needed to get her upstairs. Gazing at her once more as he got out of the car, he noticed how tired she really did look. Well if she hadn't eaten once she ate something she would be fine, right?

Moving to the passenger side of the black vehicle, he opened the door and attempted to get Sakura to her feet, but she didn't seem to be able to do so as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, her arms slumped over his shoulders.

"Can't...Sasuke," she murmured, her eyes remaining closed.

So now Sakura was seemingly completely helpless and it was bothering him. He liked it better when she was feeling good so he could argue with her. Sasuke didn't know why he was so fond of making her mad. He guessed it was because she was kind of cute when she was angry. Her brows knitted together and she would suck in her cheeks, jade orbs flashing with anger. She was the only female who ever stood up to him the way she did.

It would take too long to get her up the stairs by trying to help her walk so he simply hoisted her up by her bottom and hooked her legs around his waist.

As they began the journey up the stairs, Sakura felt like her face was on fire. She had never been in a position like the one Sasuke was holding her in and she was dangerously aware of just how compact his body was. She could feel his lower stomach rubbing against her most sensitive parts and it made her feel so uncomfortable that she was tempted to get down and try to go up the stairs by herself. That would most likely end in her toppling face first down them so she would rather not attempt that. Closing her eyes, she felt herself being lulled by the rocking of him hauling her up stairs like a child.

When Sasuke reached the door, he guessed that her keys were in her purse so he pressed her up against the wall, supporting her with one arm as he unzipped her white bag that magically was still on her shoulder. After rummaging a bit through lip glosses, Chap Stick, a compact mirror, a wallet, and perfume, he found a set of keys. Luckily there were only two keys so it wouldn't take him forever to get the door unlocked. The tired woman seemed to be growing heavier by the second.

A few seconds of fumbling with the door was all it took and soon he pushed it open and re-hooked his arm underneath Sakura, closing the door with his foot. It was a small apartment, he was already in the living room and on the left was the kitchen. Only a mere ten feet away was what he guessed was her room so he padded towards it, wondering if his Nikes were getting dirt on the dark purple carpet, but stopped caring when he saw a vacuum cleaner in the corner of the small room.

The middle of it was a queen size bed covered in a large red comforter and black pillows with silvery designs on them. Funny, he always thought Sakura's bed would be pink. Guess she didn't like the color as much as everyone thought she did. Sasuke moved over to the bed and laid her down. He was going to leave after that but she wouldn't get any better if she didn't eat.

Padding into the small kitchen, he was completely surprised when he opened the refrigerator and only saw two contents: a jug of water and pecan pie.

_No wonder she was about to pass out_, Sasuke mused, moving to the freezer to see if there was anything in it. If not, he would have to go get her something. He was really tired of fussing over this girl and would be happy when Naruto or Ino came and took over for him.

He found a bunch of different frozen foods in the freezer along with a large tub of sherbet ice cream; she really knew how to eat healthy didn't she? He pulled out a pack and read the label: spicy chicken patties. Looking up the young man saw hamburger buns on top if the fridge so he would fix her that and a cup of water since she didn't have anything else to drink. That should be enough to get her on her feet.

Sakura could hear Sasuke bustling around a little in the kitchen and wondered what he was doing. From the right side of the bed that she was on, she couldn't see what was going on in the kitchen. She was a little more alert because she was lying down although if she stood up, Sakura would most likely crumple to the floor. Thoughts were too busy running through her mind to get up anyway. It was like Sasuke...cared about her. She knew that wasn't true and he would probably do something to ruin it soon, but for now she was curious to see what all he would do for her. Don't get it wrong, this wasn't some fantasy come true for Sakura. Sure, her heart was still a little sore from her sort of friend, but she didn't care for him the way she used to.

Pulling the covers back she climbed underneath, feeling a little chilly from sweating and then being met by the cool air of her apartment. She would shower later after she was sure that Sasuke was gone of course. Sakura wouldn't feel alright showering while knowing he was in the next room for some reason.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she slid to the left side of bed so she could see into the kitchen. He was facing the microwave on the left side of the kitchen, adjacent to the double sink. She watched him rub the back of his neck then start the microwave, moving to the pantry and looking for something: it was a jar of unopened mayonnaise. Just what was he making?

As she laid there on one of her pillows, inquisitive eyes were unable to pull away from his form.

Her gaze trailed over his handsome face and down the collared black shirt that he wore. For some reason Sakura noticed he seemed to like shirts with collars on them. It wasn't like a dress shirt or anything, but pretty casual. She could see how his jean shorts sloped over his ass and went down to stop a little past his knees. Sasuke had a really nice ass, almost a little girlish with how round it was although it wasn't big. Naruto on the other hand had the flattest ass she had ever seen in her life.

She was too busy studying him to notice when he walked towards her and stopped in the doorway. He noticed that her eyes were tracing over him and smirked. Yeah, she still liked him no matter how long she tried to deny it.

"Are you done staring?" Sasuke questioned as he moved to her side and placed the plate on the bed next to her. "Eat."

In the other hand was a glass of water and he placed it on the small dresser next to the bed where he was standing. He watched in amusement when her cheeks flared the same rosy color of her hair. Sitting up slowly and propping herself against the head board, Sakura pulled the plate into her lap and started eating with shaky hands. So jittery she nearly dropped her sandwich twice, not going unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Isn't there something you can do about that?" he questioned as he removed his Nikes and placed them next to her bed. "Isn't there medicine for it?"

"There are iron tablets and supplements," Sakura responded, grimacing at the thought. "Since anemia is an iron deficiency, I'm supposed to take those and eat things that are high in iron...like liver."

Sasuke also frowned. Who the hell attempted to eat liver first? That was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted, and when his mom used to cook it when he was a kid he would try to feed it to their dog who sometimes didn't want it either. "Take the supplements then."

"I take a liquid one," she answered as she took another bite, "but I forgot to take it this morning. It's not hard to forget since it tastes so bad."

"Real smart."

"Shut up Sasuke." She finished her sandwich and her mouth was on fire from it so she quickly drank the tall glass of water that was on her dresser. She held the plate out to him. "Could you please put that in the sink? Thank you for bringing me home and fixing me something to eat. You can leave now if you want. I heard Ino say she'll be by after work anyway."

"Hn," he responded, taking the plate and reaching for the glass. "Don't mistake it for kindness."

_Typical Sasuke,_ Sakura thought as she got comfortable underneath the covers. Luckily she didn't have to work today so a nap wouldn't mess up anything for her.

"_He's so gorgeous!"_ Inner swooned.

"Yeah he is," she said quietly as she drifted off to sleep, pulling the red covers up to her chin.

* * *

Yawning and cracking open sleepy eyes, Sakura stretched and looked over at the small desk next to the bed where Sasuke had put her water earlier to look at the clock. It was still early, only two o'clock in the afternoon. They had got to her place around twelve so she had a two hour nap which was good. She felt a lot better and swung her legs over the side of the bed to get ready for a shower. She definitely felt like she needed one.

Her face twisted into confusion. Was that the TV she heard? It wasn't on earlier so maybe Ino or Naruto were here. Ino had a key to her apartment while Naruto knew the spare key was hidden underneath her door mat. She decided to just see who it was and wow was she surprised.

On her couch sat a shirtless Sasuke, his left arm folded behind his head as he slouched with the remote in the other hand. His shorts were pulled down a little further, exposing blue boxers. All thoughts of being over Sasuke flew out the window. Sakura thought she was going to start drooling...until she saw what was in his lap.

Sasuke tried to keep from smirking. It was amusing watching her face turn the color of a cherry while her eyes trailed over his six pack and up to his muscular chest. He heard her wake up and tossed his shirt off moments before she came out and struck a pose like he really was just relaxing. He wondered what she would say as he tilted his chin to look over at her.

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

Sasuke blinked. What was he doing with what? The remote? The livid female pointed to his lap. The hot pocket he was eating?

"Those are my favorites!" she exclaimed.

"They are my favorites too," Sasuke responded as he continued to flip through the channels. "What's the big deal? You shouldn't be eating just frozen dinners and hot pockets anyway."

A question suddenly came to mind that was completely off topic of the subject of him eating her favorite snacks. "What are you still doing here Sasuke?"

He had a reason and a good one at that. He thought that since she did so poorly on her driver's test that he could teach her how to pass those parts of the test she missed. When he explained it to her, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him as she cocked her weight to one leg. That wasn't the reaction he expected either. What was up with her? She never did what he thought she would do; he couldn't read her at all.

"If you're only doing this because you feel guilty for leaving earlier, don't bother," she said, green eyes looking at him irritably.

Sakura hit the nail on the head; he did feel a little bad, but not enough to do her a favor. She should have been more grateful that he offered to teach her, he didn't have to. Sasuke placed his plate on the couch next to him and put down the remote as he stood. His posture was slightly leaned back as he hooked his thumb in the belt loop in the front of his pants and moved until he was a few feet in front of her. She didn't back down although the blush she had on her features did not fade.

"I think you're mistaken," he responded, running his other hand through his gravity defying dark locks. "You want me to help you or not?"

Sakura thought hard for a moment. She really needed her driver's license and if she practiced what she messed up on under the watchful eye of someone who knew what they were doing, it might help her and she could try again next week. Of course now she had to pay for the test since she failed the first one, but hopefully she would pass the next time. What did she have to lose? She knew it would be tough since it was Sasuke, but she wouldn't know how things panned out unless she tried.

"Alright," she agreed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Thank you."

"We'll start Saturday," Sasuke said as he turned and sat back on the couch, picking up his hot pocket and continuing to eat it.

"Let's get something straight though Sasuke."

He gave her that same look as before he had stood up as she walked over to him and stopped between his spread knees. His look turned uninterested. "What would that be?"

Sakura leaned over him and placed her hands on the couch on either side of his head. Beryl eyes locked with onyx as she said, "I don't mind you helping me, but don't insult me if I mess up."

Sasuke stood and they were nearly at eye level although he was a few inches taller than her.

"We'll see."

"Jack ass," she huffed as she pushed him back onto the couch.

To her surprise, he grasped her elbows when he fell back down, causing her to end up straddling him. He looked at her for a moment and decided to see how she responded to a little heat. Strangely enough, he liked how she felt in his lap and didn't feel like moving her off him, but he also liked seeing when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Keeping his eyes locked on her, Sasuke's hands roamed from her arms to her thighs and stopped there.

Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute. Just what was he trying to pull? She was sure he was only playing and wasn't serious which made her angry. So he thought he was so good that he wouldn't be affected by her, but it be the other way around? She didn't think so and boldly ran her hands over his chest, loving the feel of the muscles constricting underneath her touch.

She did it again, this woman really was interesting and once more she proved that he couldn't predict her. He had expected her to blush profusely and say "Sasuke-kun" in that soft little voice as she smiled shyly at him. Come to think of it, she didn't even use honorifics when saying his name anymore. It would be interesting to hear her scream his name when he...

His thought was cut off by a quiet moan escaping his mouth. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura lean forward and run her tongue along his neck on the spot that turned him on almost instantly. It seemed like she knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to let her get the upper hand.

As she continued the assault on his neck, Sasuke rubbed himself against her slowly, sporadically letting out little gasps and moans that he knew would make her think she was dominating him while on the other hand, it was turning her on. Continuing to let her think that, he moaned again when she started to suck on his neck and moved against her more firmly with the help of the most obvious thing that showed he was aroused. Moving his hands up her thighs, he then trailed his fingers over her stomach then up her back. Sasuke pulled her close, drug his nails softly down her back, and he got the desired reaction: she arched further into him, her chest pressed firmly against his. Sasuke's jeans were starting to fit quite uncomfortably now.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him and moved to kiss his mouth. Sasuke let her and was pleased when her hands snaked into his hair and gripped it firmly as their tongues battle ferociously. Just as he decided he was going to take her, someone opened the front door and walked in.

"Hey forehead! The door was unlocked so I...Sasuke you're still here?"

"Yeah," he answered, laid back comfortably as if nothing happened while Sakura changed the channel on the TV. He stood and stretched. "I was waiting on you to get here."

Putting back on his shirt and getting his shoes from Sakura's room, Sasuke grabbed his keys and left, glad that Ino didn't catch them. That girl gossiped way too much and the next thing would be that idiotic Naruto calling him about it.

Sakura glanced up to watch him leave then smiled at Ino. "Thanks for coming to see me. I'm feeling much better now." Ino flipped her waist length blonde hair and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me forehead," Ino snapped. "What was going on in here before I walked in?" Sakura's cheeks flushed which gave her away and Ino's expression changed to glee. She clapped her hands together and sat down next to her, excitement sparkling in her sky blue eyes. "I knew it! Tell me."

Sakura huffed. "What makes you think something happened?"

"Okay if nothing happened, why was he not wearing a shirt? Don't tell me his feet were hot and that's why his shoes were in your bedroom. It was also very convenient how close you guys were when I walked in; it was like you had just gotten out his lap."

Curse Ino and her observation skills when it came to slightly sexual encounters. The fact that she noticed all those things was impressive though except him being shirtless. That was given; a very attractive and muscular given...goodness the way he left her wanting more...

"Forehead!"

Sakura snapped out of her gaze and glared at Ino. "What Pig?"

Ino gave her a knowing smile. "You were thinking about him and don't you even try to deny it."

She couldn't deny it because that was exactly what she had been doing. Sakura could still feel the heat of his body against hers, those warm callused hands ghosting over her body. Goose bumps felt like they were going to appear on her skin just from thinking about it. Such intense warmth had coursed through her when her lips moved over his neck. The sounds that escaped Sasuke's mouth excited her body in a way that it hadn't been in a long time. On top of that, she finally kissed him. It's amazing how all that happened after she claimed she was done with him. The moment there was an opportunity such as that, she took it and wasn't ashamed that she did. It basically had become a competition and Sakura knew that, but if a similar situation arose, she would have Sasuke so weak he wouldn't know what to do. She knew she surprised him from the little she did today and she guessed it was because he thought she was inexperienced. He was definitely wrong in that assumption.

Sakura had dated a classmate of hers a little after graduation named Shino Aburame. He was pretty quiet and always wore sunglasses and a hood over his head despite what the weather was. At first she thought it was a little strange when silent boy came up to her at graduation. He still wore his sunglasses, but a few tuffs of his dark hair were visible from underneath his cap. It was even more surprising when Shino asked if she would like to go out to eat with him to celebrate their graduation.

At first Sakura was going to decline because she still had feelings for Sasuke, but after thinking over the rejection he had given her a few months prior, she realized that she deserved to be happy and shouldn't be waiting around for Sasuke to possibly realize that he did like her. They went out to eat and she had a great time with him. Their conversation flowed easily as if they had known each other for a long time although they hardly spoke more than two words in the Trigonometry class they shared.

What she liked about Shino was although he was slightly mysterious, he was sweet and thoughtful. He wasn't one to just blurt things out, but determined possible outcomes or consequences before saying anything. He never insulted her like Sasuke did. In fact, he sometimes told her that she looked beautiful even if she was wearing ripped jeans and an old shirt. Shino knew how to make feel special and whenever her phone rang and she saw his name, a smile would creep over her face. It had gotten to the point where she was greatly infatuated with her boyfriend and got such a warm comfortable feeling whenever she thought of him.

Shino was smart as well and they often discussed things from politics to things like favorite pets. They never ran out of things to talk about and Sakura had a wonderful time while they dated. The caring male was actually the one who took her virginity and that was the same night she asked to see all of his face. When he removed his glasses and pulled his jacket off, Sakura was astounded.

Shino had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen and she found herself getting lost inside them the longer she stared. His dark brown hair was in soft spikes and he was way too attractive to be covering up so much. That night was wonderful and filled with passion over and over before the sun rose the next morning.

Unfortunately as the months wore on, they didn't feel like they were going anywhere and when he started college that fall, he had even less time to spend with her. Eventually they broke it off on good terms although they didn't talk much now and it was now April of a new year.

"Would you stop spacing out already and tell me what happened!" Ino shouted. "Was he really that good?"

Sakura huffed once more and then proceeded to tell Ino the story she was dying to hear. The nosy woman listened intently, elbow propped on her knee and chin in hand. When Sakura finished, Ino sat back and said, "You guys are going to have sex."

"No we're not," Sakura denied. For what reason she didn't know, she wanted to go all the way with him now that she had a little taste of some foreplay from him. The way he was grinding into her was just...she better stop thinking about things like that lest she hunt him down and take him whether he wanted it or not.

"He's going to show me how to drive a bit better on Saturday," Sakura said, changing the subject as she stood with the plate that Sasuke had to take it to the sink.

"So since today is Thursday you've only got a short while to figure out how to get in his pants," Ino responded as she also stood and smirked at Sakura.

"Would you stop that already!"

* * *

Sasuke was now in his dorm room lying on his twin sized bed. He was once again shirtless and one leg was propped up as he placed his arms behind his head, seemingly studying the ceiling. Those few moments with Sakura had been the most intense he ever shared with a woman. He never had a girlfriend, but he did have girls that he used for his own sexual pleasure. Sasuke didn't think that was bad since they were the ones who initiated it not him; he just took what they had to offer.

One hand moved from behind his head to his stomach, fingers tracing over the path Sakura's warm little hands had taken. She surprised him with how quick she was to take the lead and move forward. She didn't hesitate at all, but it wasn't out of eagerness or desperation. The Uchiha saw that look in her eyes and it was like she was aiming to make him some wanton lust-filled creature. She had better think again if she thought that was how it was going to go down.

Just thinking about the next encounter that he would be sure to surprise her with made his length respond even more. A smirk crossed his lips. Sakura didn't know what she was getting into and once she was writhing under him, voice thick with passion, the same smirk that he was wearing now would be on his face. The memory of her straddling him flashed into his mind; he could almost feel that torturous tongue of hers teasing the column of his neck.

"Hn."

Since when did thinking about a little touching and kissing with a girl he hardly paid attention to the entire time he had known her send electricity down his spine? It had to be because of that unpredictable nature she had. He was interested to see just what it was she could do. Sasuke's mind began to wander and his hand moved to cover the bulge in his jeans. He removed it immediately. There was no way he was going to masturbate to ease the tension in his body. That would be like letting her win. Despite that, his hand covered himself again and he squeezed softly, a soft grunt escaping his mouth.

The room door swung open and Sasuke's roommate walked in. It was crazy how much they looked alike despite that they were not related and had not met before they became roommates. The only difference was his roommate was much paler than he was and wore his dark hair framed around his face, opposite of Sasuke's ravenous spikes. They even had the same charcoal orbs.

"If you're going to jack off, do it in the bathroom and turn on the radio because I don't want to hear you."

Sasuke looked over at him, not removing his hand from himself. "I'm not going to Sai."

"Sure isn't convincing with your hand over your crotch like that," Sai commented as he began to put away his art supplies. "Is it a girl?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You get that pose, look, and smirk when you're going to have sex," Sai said smoothly. "Although this is the first time I've seen it cause you to be on the brink of self-pleasure with impatience."

"Well I'm going to fuck her Saturday."

"Why not today?" Sai questioned as he too removed his shirt and started gathering things for a shower. "Makes more sense because you're obviously aroused."

Sasuke simply just continued smirking instead of responding. He removed his hand from the front of his jeans and placed it back behind his head. He always finished what he started and he would continue what would have happened if Ino hadn't walked in. "Sakura, I will break you."

* * *

Friday seemed to pass like a century and when Saturday finally came, she was up at eight o'clock that morning getting ready. It wasn't that she wanted to get up, but her nerves were keeping her from sleeping. Who wouldn't be excited about breaking the semi stoic Uchiha out of his funk and into a man who was craving her body? Sakura already had him moaning that Thursday so she was going to see if she could get more from him than what she had the first time...after practicing her driving of course.

After showering, the young woman walked to her closet in only a towel, rosette locks dark from washing her hair. The cool air chilled her body after being surrounded by hot steam for nearly thirty minutes. As goose bumps rose on her skin, Sakura gazed over her clothes trying to figure out what to wear that day. She contemplated seriously on what to put on. She didn't want something that was really revealing; that would make it blatantly obvious that she was indeed interested in continuing what they started. If she was extremely covered up, she would get hot and sweaty which was not attractive at all.

She decided on a red dress that was pretty short, stopping a little higher than mid-thigh and had slits going up the sides. Over it she chose a black half shirt that buttoned up and a white belt to go across her middle. It would look like she was wearing a skirt, but when he went to take it off he would be annoyed that it would be more work than he knew.

Sakura was nearly shivering with excitement of what was to come. Her body felt like it had electrical wires going through it and she felt the adrenaline pumping excessively. Her heart was beating faster than normal and a smile graced her lips. Sasuke was so going down today, she was going to use every trick she knew to break him out if that harsh exterior. The confident woman was almost thinking of recording it just to show it to him later; victory was already in her grasp.

As she put on undergarments, Sakura began to realize that she was more interested in having her way with Sasuke than learning how to drive correctly. Was that a bad thing? She didn't think so since this had to be a once in a life time chance to bed him. Well she knew if she tried hard enough sexually she could have him, but Sakura was no whore. She wasn't going to throw herself at someone to try and get them to notice her, but this was different since that dark-haired annoyance was the one who started it. Her feelings of excitement were now turning competitive. She would win no matter what.

Continuing on with getting ready, emerald eyes glanced from the bathroom to the front door when hard knocking was heard. She had been brushing her teeth after having a good breakfast to make sure a repeat of Thursday didn't happen, that was the last thing she needed. Sakura took a quick look at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eleven in the morning. Who in the world would be by that early? Well, Sasuke didn't say what time, but she thought he would have called or something first. No, showing up unannounced sounded more like his style.

Sakura walked over, slipping on black flip flops as she opened the door. There stood the man she had been waiting for and she allowed her eyes to trace his form; they danced with interest over his exposed muscled arms and a bit of his chest.

Whoever invented muscle shirts was her hero at the moment. As her eyes moved down, black tank top met grey sweats and she could tell he was ready for the work out she would surely give him. Of course she was going to play like nothing was going to happen...for now.

"Let me grab my purse," Sakura said as she turned on her heels, not swaying her hips to get his attention. That would have been way too obvious of her intentions although she was sure they were already crystal clear.

Sasuke's black irises gazed over her back, down to her round bottom, and over toned legs pretty much just seeing what he would be working with after this lesson. He wasn't nervous or excited; he was relaxed and laid back, just waiting calmly for what was to come. Being good at having a leash on his emotions was a convenient thing since now she couldn't read him that way. Sakura would have to try hard if she thought she would be able to predict what he would do.

Said woman exited her apartment and Sasuke began the descent down stairs as she locked the door and trailed after him. When they got to the car, she moved to get in the passenger's seat, but had to quickly catch the keys Sasuke threw at her.

After giving him a lost look the Uchiha said, "How are you going to practice if I'm the one driving?"

Good point. Sakura nodded and moved to the other side to get in. After putting on her seat belt, she adjusted the mirrors and the seat then started the car. The young woman asked him which way she should go. He told her that they were going to go to a closed supermarket and practice in that parking lot. She knew where it was and moved into traffic to get there.

Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye with impatience as Sasuke let his seat back further and continued to look straight. Her renewed crush was brushing his fingers in lazy circles over his stomach, folding his other arm behind his head which she was starting to notice he did a lot; that would have been a lot better shirtless so she could see his muscles flex.

"You're going to kill us if you don't keep your eyes on the road," he said a little smugly.

Sakura immediately turned her eyes back to the road. It was another very warm day, the sun high in the cloudy blue sky. If it wasn't for the cool air filtering in from the air conditioner she probably would have been drenched in sweat by now. As she drove, Sakura made sure to follow everything she had been taught from her parents and the driver's handbook, maintaining the speed limit and following the road signs. Pulling into the abandoned store, Sakura looked at Sasuke. It was time to subtly mess with him so she smiled at him.

"So what are you going to show me how to do?" she asked although the question slightly wasn't referring to the driving lesson.

"First I have to see what you can do," he answered smoothly. "Then I'll decide what you need to work on. Get up to twenty miles an hour and when I say stop, do so as quickly as possible."

Sakura sped up to twenty miles an hour. She was surprised when Sasuke's hand lay on her thigh and she slammed on the breaks as a reflex. He looked over at her. "I didn't say stop yet."

_Damn it,_ Sakura cursed as she saw that smirk appear on his lips. _He got me that time, it won't happen again though._

She turned the car around so she would have enough room and tried again. Sakura felt Sasuke caress her thigh but ignored him, getting this right was more important although it did send a warm feeling up her leg.

"Stop." She pressed the brakes hard and came to a halt. "Good." He squeezed her thigh softly. "Very good."

Sakura was then told back up slowly and he would tell her when to stop. Placing her right arm behind Sasuke's seat and looking over her shoulder, she started to move in reverse. So far Sakura thought she was doing well, but then again they were just getting started and there were many things she still had to do like the three point turn and such. She was going to get through all of it despite where his hands decided to roam; it was obvious he was doing it to show that he could get a reaction from her, not going to happen.

"Three point turn," the man with the sojourning hand said.

Sakura smirked, turning the wheel hard to left in order to get ready for the three point. It was obvious that he was going to try something, he kept doing so when she least expected it or when she was concentrating on what she was doing. She would sure catch him off guard as well once this was over. As she backed up to turn around, Sasuke's hand ventured between her legs. Sakura immediately arched her lower half into his hand, but continued concentrating on the task at hand.

"There will always be distractions," Sasuke explained as he cupped the juncture between her thighs, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion. "It is your job not to let them bother you."

"I'm not," Sakura answered as she felt her arousal starting to rise. That familiar warm feeling was starting to inch its way through her body and her core was responding to his administrations. Damn it he was making her feel so good and he wasn't even touching her directly. Sakura new that the sex she would have with Sasuke would be unforgettable.

Sakura continued to do whatever he told her to practice while his fingers continued to rub her from the outside of her dress. Sasuke frowned, she wasn't responding the way he wanted anymore. It must be too...gentle; it needed to be taken to the next level. His member was already hard and ready to be inside her, but he would be patient and drive her to wanting to go all the way. Sasuke knew that Sakura did and now he would make things even more interesting.

Sakura parked into one of the empty parking spots like he told her. Emerald eyes gazed at him; no smile and no hint of sexual desire. Not for long though as his fingers slid underneath her red dress and watched Sakura suck in her cheeks; he had her now.

"You're wet Sakura, what has caused this?"

Oh so he was the type that liked talking dirty. Sakura's delicate pink brow and gave him a half smile. "I think I've got everything. Thank you Sasuke."

Before anything could be said, she took the vehicle and put it in drive to head onto the busy street. Soon as they arrived to her apartment, Sakura got out of the car. Sasuke did as well and moved to get in the driver's seat, but she stopped him. She missed the smirk on the young man's face because he had his back to her but when he turned around, his face was expressionless. Sakura brushed her pink hair behind her ear.

"I have something I want to give you to thank you for what you've done this week," she said as she turned around and headed up the stairs, not bothering to see if he was following. "Come up and then afterwards you can leave. I won't take up too much of your time."

"I have somewhere to be," Sasuke called as he sat in the driver's seat. "What could be so important?"

"Please Sasuke, it won't take long," Sakura coaxed, looking over her shoulder at him through enticing jade irises.

Stepping out of his car and closing the door, he locked it and followed her silently up the stairs to his apartment. Sasuke still had a hard on that was very visible through his sweats so he hooked his thumbs in his muscle shirt and pulled it out so it covered his front; he did have some dignity after all. By the time he had arrived on the top step, Sakura already had the door open and was inside. Sasuke closed the door behind him and heard the woman who had his body hot with anticipation ask him to take off his sneakers as to keep dirt off the carpet. He thought about ignoring her request and went through with it, following after her and when he got to the door he leaned against its frame.

"What is it you wanted..."

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on his back on the bed with Sakura looking down at him as she straddled his lap. Her hands moved to her chest and massaged her breasts, giving Sasuke a seductive look as she ground her hips into him. His trademark smirk crossed his face once more as he grasped her hips and moved himself upwards into her. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him; he was going to slam into her until she couldn't scream anymore. For now he would see just what all she would do and if he felt she was getting the upper hand, Sasuke would turn the tables on her.

"That wasn't nice what you were doing in the car Sasuke," Sakura said a-matter-of-factly as she began to unbutton her black shirt, "but it felt so good."

Sasuke sat up; she pulled his muscle shirt up and over his head after unbuttoning her blouse, tossing it across the room. She turned so she was on all fours and her round bottom was in his reach while she removed his sneakers. Sasuke hoisted her dress up around her waist, exposing porcelain flesh, only an olive green thong keeping him from what he wanted. One hand snaked between her tone thighs and began to rub tortuously against her like he had been doing in the car. Sakura groaned quietly as she got off of him and moved to the head of the bed. Lying on her back, Sakura spread her thighs for Sasuke to look at and onyx orbs did lock on her sex while she continued his earlier movements.

* * *

**[LEMON TIME]**

**Go to this link if you want to read the lemon! Just remove the spaces!**

thehotandsweaty . tumblr. c o m

* * *

Naruto and Ino were standing in the living room and listening to the loud moans and the bed rocking that was coming from Sakura's room.

"I knew it," Ino whispered excitedly to Naruto. "Didn't I tell you?"

Naruto's face was beet red as they stood outside the bedroom. He never thought that Sasuke would ever be interested in Sakura, but he guessed he had been wrong. Oh well, that was their business and the blonde didn't want to be a part of it. Unfortunately, Ino dragged him along with her when he told the nosy woman that it couldn't be possible for those two to ever be intimate.

"Oh Sasuke..."

The headboard could be heard making contact with the wall behind it.

"Does it feel good Sakura?"

"Yes! Yes! Ooh right there...ah!"

"You're so tight..."

Naruto had enough and high tailed it out of the apartment, going to head straight for his girlfriend Hinata so she could relieve the arousal that had built from hearing such erotic noises. Ino chuckled as she followed Naruto out of the apartment.

"I knew it," she said to herself as she closed the front door quietly behind her.

* * *

Sakura moaned loudly as she reached her peak and Sasuke groaned as his seed spurted inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them sweating and panting as they came down from their sexual high. That had been the greatest experience she had in a long time and even if he left, it would hurt, but she would never forget it.

"Are you leaving?" she questioned quietly.

"No," he responded as he laid his head against her chest and fell asleep.

Sakura smiled and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I guess you are a good teacher Sasuke."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this guys! It was the longest one shot I ever wrote although it was supposed to be short...and T rated lol. I did get my license though! Haha. The actual parts of what she failed are what I did the first time. =P. Same thing with the anemia which I used to have as a child. Crazy huh? **


End file.
